Cash Out
"Cash Out" is a song by Moldavian singer Angelika Vee featuring French DJ Kylian Mash. It has been released as a single by Most Wanted Music and Warner Universal, being a milestone in the career of Angelika Vee. It represented Moldova in the fourth edition after being selected internally and was the first Moldavian entry in North Vision Song Contest to pass the semi-final. It also holds the title of being the first multinational entry of the country besides Romanian artists and the first entry send by TRM under their new Head of Delegation. Track listings North Vision Song Contest Angelika Vee sent an application via e-mail to MLTV in the third edition stating her interest in the song by sending a cover of her singing "La La La" as preview song. She was ultimately not selected to participate. In the meantime, she prepared an act with Kylian Mash to participate in North Vision Song Contest 4. They were among the first ones to apply at TRM and were selected for the competition. Official North Vision Version Lyrics Our electricity could never lie (never lie), We’re so connected like electrolytes (electrolytes), We’re living on the edge, we never stop, We’re superstars forever. We got a wa-a-arning from planet Mars. I got this! We come together, this night is out of control, We’re going damage li-li-like never before, Let’s pour some drink in your glass, party like superstars, You know we only live once. Oh! Got some cash out, got some cash out, Got some cash out, all right, But I’m a blow it, I’m a blow it, I’m a blow it tonight. Our electricity could never lie (never lie), We’re so connected like electrolytes (electrolytes), We’re living on the edge, we never stop, We’re superstars forever. We got a wa-a-arning from planet Mars, The stars are fa-a-alling, the world is ours, Just have to close your eyes, make a wish, let it take ya, Fa-a-alling from planet Mars. I got this! All the words that I speak, Oh, they hold so much substances, Have you in AA cuz you’re addicted and you love it, Let me lay it straight, you know I’m like a magician, Everything I touch it’s an instant ignition, I’m the kinda girl who likes to put on a show, So pop the bottles, p-p-p-pop the bottles, let it flow, The crowd is screaming, DJ makes the speakers blow, We’re doing damage in this place like never before. Got some cash out, got some cash out, Got some cash out, all right, But I’m a blow it, I’m a blow it, I’m a blow it all tonight. I wish I could freeze the time, Save the moment and never let it die, Alive in the fire of night, Gonna dance like the last night of my life, Of my life. We’re living on the edge, we never stop, We’re superstars forever. We got a wa-a-arning from planet Mars, The stars are fa-a-alling, the world is ours, Just have to close your eyes, make a wish, let it take ya, Fa-a-alling from planet Mars. We got a wa-a-a-a-a-arning from planet Mars, The stars are fa-a-a-a-a-a-lling, the world is ours, We got a wa-a-a-a-a-arning from planet Mars, The stars are fa-a-a-a-a-a-lling, the world is ours, The world is ours! Charts and certifications Charts Certifications Release history External links * Official North Vision Preview Video Category:Songs Category:NVSC 4 songs